


it hurts sometimes

by vanillaexxtract (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Sad Ending, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanillaexxtract
Summary: even yamaguchi tadashi, with his beautifully freckled face and bubbly personality, breaks down sometimes. this time it just so happens to be in tsukishima kei's arms.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	it hurts sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> hii !! (๑´╹‸╹`๑) this isn't the first fic ive written, but it is the first one im posing on ao3!! i have to say, though, don't expect much more angst from me....,.,.,. i specialize and usually oNLY write smut and fluff, but if you have requests drop them in the comments !! kudos is always appreciated, nd i have a daisuga fic coming out soon. i'll also be participating in kinktober 2020 <3

"tsukki! tsukki, tsukki," yamaguchi chanted, trying to grab his lover's attention, turning in the blonde's arms to smush his face into the broad chest next to him.

"what is it, yams?" tsukishima asked, bringing a hand up to yamaguchi's head to run his fingers through the tangled mess.

"thank you.." the smaller mumbled gently, losing his confidence in what he had planned to say. he worried his lip, and tsukishima could feel the small movements along his torso.

"for what?" the taller laughed, and yamaguchi could hear the sound reverberate through his chest, his heart beat returning to prominence after the initial outburst had faded.

"for.. for loving me."

too nervous to see what reaction his words had garnered, yamaguchi simply buried his head further into that comforting chest that seemed like it'd be there forever.

"you say that like it's some sort of favor, or chore... look at me, tadashi," tsukishima cupped the back of the freckled neck below him, stroking his thumb over the pulse point there. yamaguchi did as he was told, looking up at his only comfort in life with a look of defeat on his face. "i am in love with you because you are you. you, with your freckled body and overachieving personality. your big doe eyes and your brain that won't shut off when it counts the most. don't make my love for you sound like it's some sort of challenging obstacle." tsukishima frowned, pulling yamaguchi close by his waist and cupping one of his cheeks. choking on a sudden sob, yamaguchi bit his bottom lip harshly, looking away from tsukki and grabbing the blonde's wrist, debating taking the hand cupping his face off or not. his nose scrunched up, burning from the tears threatening to fall.

"but look at who i'm next to. you're so perfect, kei.. i can't compare. why haven't you found someone better than me yet? you deserve someone better," yamaguchi mumbled out, breath hitching on sobs he refused to let show how deep he felt a pain of inferiority. 

"tadashi.." tsukishima breathed, bringing the smaller onto his lap, holding his face in both of his hands. "you're perfect."

as the words left his mouth, tsukishima realized he had never said them before, to yamaguchi or anyone else.

"im not," yamaguchi whispered.

holding back tears of his own at his boyfriend's confessions, tsukki simply brought yamaguchi's head forward to his shoulder, stroking the back of his hair gently. "let it all go, tadashi."

it was all the invitation he needed, the smaller breaking down slowly in tsukishima's arms, tears rolling down his face silently, no sound to be made.


End file.
